


5 Days of Twenty One Pilots

by futurecastiels



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blow Job, Diabeetus, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Smoker!Josh, joshler - Freeform, soulmates!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-21 05:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4817201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futurecastiels/pseuds/futurecastiels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five one-shots, varying degrees of smut and/or fluff, and multiple ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Time Josh Gets Head (First Time) [Josh Dun/OMC]

Everyone piles out of the van they’ve been stuck in on the road for hours and the only place to eat at in this pit-stop of a town is a greasy diner that hasn’t been updated since the 50′s. Neon light signs with arrows pointing to the building and everything. “Hot Coffee, Biscuits and Gravy, Cold Pie” flashes pink and green over the empty parking lot next to the single gas station. There are three semi-trucks parked in the overnight lot casting long double-layered shadows across the street. Tyler and Josh cross the street, lured by the promise of cold pie. Mark and the rest of the group go into the gas station to load up on snacks.

The bell above the door chimes as Josh pushes it open, Tyler trailing in behind him. The woman behind the counter is shouting at a young man sitting on a stool. He’s wearing a too-big black hoodie, ripped up jeans, and shoes that are duct-taped together. His feet rest on a messenger bag on the floor.

“We don’t serve folks who can’t pay. You need to get out and find somewhere else to loaf. You’re taking up seating for our other customers.”

Josh looks around the empty diner shrugging at Tyler.

The woman continues, “Like as not you’re on some wanted list and I don’t want your kind in my diner.”

Tyler shifts awkwardly before motioning at the door, “Let’s go.”

Josh blinks then shakes his head. He strides up to the counter clapping a hand on the man’s shoulder. “Michael! Are you being a nuisance?”

The man starts and looks at Josh in confusion. Josh turns to the waitress, “Sorry if my brother here was bothering you. He left his wallet in the van.”

Josh pulls his wallet out and hands it to the man. Tugging on his hoodie Josh pulls him off the stool. The man bends down and grabs his bag, slinging it over his shoulder protectively.

“We’re gonna sit at a booth if that’s ok with you ma’am.” Josh nods respectfully at her before turning to Tyler and motioning for him to follow. The man walks ahead and snags a booth in the far corner of the diner that faces the front door and bathrooms of the diner. He sits down on the outer edge of the seat, blocking Tyler or Josh from sitting next to him. He sets the wallet in the middle of the table after Josh slides into the booth after Tyler. He looks warily back and forth between them.

“So, what’s your name kid?” Josh asks swiping his wallet back and shoving it in his back pocket.

“Kyle.” The young man says. He leans back and crosses his arms, kicking his legs out under the table.

Tyler leans forward to open his mouth when the waitress come up with a handful of menus. She drops them on the table and readies her notepad, pulling a pencil from behind her ear.

“So, what can I get you to drink?”

“We’ll all have coffee.” Josh replies. “We’ll need some time to look at the menu.” The waitress nods and goes to the kitchen.

“So, Michael. How old are you?” Tyler asks, leaning his elbows on the yellowed table-top.

“20.” Leaning to the side he opens up the flap on his bag and pulls out a wallet, flipping it open to reveal a Colorado ID. He hands it to Josh. “See?” 

Josh inspects it, looking at the photo and comparing it to the kid seated across from him. The photo had a cheery kid with a mop of sun-bleached curls, grey eyes, and the closest you can get to a smile on a state-issued ID. In the photo Kyle had chubby cheeks, a spray of freckles underneath his eyes, and was wearing what looked to be a Misfits shirt, but Josh couldn’t tell. Handing it back Josh remarks, “You look fit now.”

Kyle snorts, “No, I look fuckin skinny as shit.” He shrugged. “But what can you do? I’m hitching so obviously I’m not rolling in dough.”

The waitress come up with three cups of coffee, steam rising from the top of the mugs as she sets them down in front of everyone. 

“Y’all ready to order?”

Tyler nods, “I’ll have a piece of blueberry pie a la mode.”

“I’ll have the same.” Josh says.

Nodding the waitress writes down the two orders. Turning to Kyle she asks, “And for you, Michael?”

“I’ll have a piece of that beautiful looking peach cobbler if it’s not too troubling?”

The waitress nods as she scoops up the menus. “I’ll right back with your orders gentlemen.”

Kyle wraps his hands around his cup of coffee, closing his eyes as the heat seeps into his cold hands. Tyler leans back against the vinyl seat of the booth, cradling his cup to his chest as he nurses it.

“Where are you hitching to?” Josh asks in between sips.

“East.” Kyle lifts his mug to his lips and drains it in three slow gulps. Wiping his mouth his sets the mug back down just as the waitress comes back with their desserts and a full coffee pot.

“I hope you boys don’t mind chocolate ice cream with your pie, the vanilla ice cream was freezer burnt.”

Shaking their heads Ty and Josh accepted their plates from the waitress. She turned and set down a large piece of cobbler in front of Kyle.

“Eat up, Michael.” She filled his cup back up before returning to the kitchen.

“So, how do you plan on making your way east?” Tyler asks as he wipes ice cream of his mouth.

Swallowing his mouthful of cobbler Kyle says, “Well, you seen those trucks over at the gas station? I’m gonna knock on doors until one of them answers. And then I’ll pay the usual fee.” 

Tyler raises his eyebrows in confusion before Kyle looks him square in the eye and says, “I have nice, soft hands and a very pretty mouth, you see?” He pouts coquettishly at Tyler, fluttering his eyelashes.

“Helps that I’m an utter twink too.”

Tyler blushes, turning his eyes down to his pie, ears pink and cheeks bright red. Josh leans forward on the table, sighing. “You know, we’re heading east. And we’ve got room for one more in our van, don’t we Ty?” He elbows Tyler gently.

“Y-yeah. Since Chris had to go home. I don’t think it’d be a problem if you came with us.” Tyler says.

Kyle looked back and forth between Tyler and Josh, chewing his lip in contemplation. “Ok, well, what’s your fee?”

“Woah. We don’t have a ‘fee’. We just wanna help you out man.” Josh says leaning back with his hands spread out.

“Shyeah! And I’ve never sucked cock to get a ride.” Kyle starts packing his bag up, “Look, thanks but no thanks. First rule of hitching: never accept a ride from someone who says they want nothing in return. That always leads to being raped, gangbanged, or killed by some opportunistic sadist.” Standing up he shouldered his bag.

“Thanks for the food. I gotta go.” As he walks away Josh gets up from the booth and grabs his shoulder. Spinning around Kyle pushes him off and moves to a defensive position, hands up in balled fists. Stepping back Josh raises his hands placatingly.

“Look, if it means that much to you we can figure something out. Just..” He darts his eyes to the counter where the waitress has returned from the kitchen, watching the exchange with a cautious eye.

“Just come finish your pie and- and we’ll figure something out. Ok?” Josh says.

Sidestepping around Josh Kyle slips into the booth again, this time keeping a tight hold of the bag in his lap. Tyler stares at Josh astounded, mouth opening and shutting like a fish out of water.

“Josh, what are we going to figure out? How is this something we-” He motions back and forth between himself and Josh rapidly, “can ‘figure out’?” 

Josh shushes Tyler before focusing all his attention on Kyle. “Ball’s in your court, man. You take it from here.”

Glancing at Tyler, Kyle taps his mouth with his index finger. “Well, considering how freaked out your friend is there, I assume you’re the one who’s down with a blowjob from a hitchhiker in the dirty bathroom of a seedy roadside diner.”

Josh licks his lips, inhaling sharply. “Yeah. If that’s what you wanna do.”

“Ok, let’s go then.” Turning to Tyler he adds, “I’m gonna give you my bag. Don’t look in it. Don’t let anyone else touch it or you’ll regret it.” Handing the heavy bag to Tyler he slides out of the booth and makes his way to the men’s room, not checking if Josh was following behind him. In the bathroom he goes into the handicapped stall and leans against the door waiting for Josh.

Out in the diner Tyler quietly explodes at Josh. 

“What are you doing? This is so wrong. That kid doesn’t look 20. He barely looks 18. I’m sure that ID of his is fake and you’re gonna go have him suck you off so he can catch a ride with us? What on earth are you thinking? This is wrong on so many levels.” Sitting back as he catches his breath Josh sighs.

“Look, I know it’s wrong, but the other option is this kid goes to some sweaty trucker and god knows what happens. Sometimes to do the right thing you gotta do the wrong thing Ty.” Standing up he runs a hand through his hair, fluffing it up and then patting it back into order.

“Just wait here until I come back out.” He turned to go to the bathroom.

“Wait! What if the guys come in here, what do I tell them?” Tyler asked, turning around in his seat.

“Tell them I had to take a dump.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Josh walks into the dim bathroom, glancing around for Kyle. He looks in the stalls as he passes them before knocking on the handicapped door. It swings open and he steps inside locking it behind himself. Looking up his jaw drops when he sees Kyle. He’s taken off his hoodie and kicked it to the corner of the stall. The tank top he wears is snug against his skin, showing off his prominent ribs and collarbones. 

“Uh...You weren’t lying when you said you were skinny.” Josh runs his hand through his hair nervously. Biting his lip he steps into the center of the stall.

“So uh...I guess you take the lead?”

Kyle chuckles. “Lean up against the railing, it’ll give you something to hang onto.”

Leaning against the wall with the rail digging into the small of his back Josh grasps it, trying to control his nerves by controlling his breathing. Kyle steps up to Josh, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to his neck. Mouthing at Josh’s neck Kyle gets to work undoing his belt and popping the button on Josh’s jeans. Standing on his toes he reaches up and kisses Josh on the mouth, pulling back when Josh turns his head.

“Sorry, I don’t wanna kiss.” Josh mutters, pink tinging his cheeks.

“No worries.”

Moving back to Josh’s neck Kyle works on pushing his jeans down, crouching down to push them to Josh’s knees. He’s glad to see that Josh has a semi, sometimes getting people interested is half the battle. He spits in his hand and starts jacking Josh off to get him hard, leaning forward to mouth on his hip, nipping and suckling when Josh bites off a moan above his head. Soon Josh is hard and flushed to the tip, pre seeping from the head. Josh looks down and catches Kyle’s eye, moaning behind a clenched fist at the blatant heat aimed at him.

Kyle holds that eye contact as he leans forward and tentatively licks the head of Josh’s cock, sucking it into his mouth as Josh moans louder, hips stuttering forward before he pulls back. Kyle moves slowly, taking in a little more of Josh’s length every down-stroke while he fists the length he can’t get into his mouth. He goes slowly because he’s a professional and doesn’t want to vomit on Josh. He grips Josh by the hips to hold him still, gripping tight enough that there will be bruises the next day.

Josh holds on the railing for dear life, biting his tongue to keep quiet. When Kyle finally bottoms out, Josh’s cock hitting the back of his throat, he moans, vibrations traveling down Josh’s length. Reaching down with his other hand he brushes against Josh’s sac before rolling it in his palm, putting pressure on each ball, pressing harder as Josh moans louder, trying to thrust his hips harder. 

Kyle reaches underneath Josh’s balls and presses on his taint. When Josh moans he presses harder in time to the aborted thrusts Josh gives. Kyle pulls off to catch his breath and look at Josh. He’s sweating and gripping the railing so tight his knuckles are bone white. Eyes screwed shut and biting his lips hard enough to break the skin Josh’s moans turn to words when Kyle dives back in.

“Oh god- I’m gonna- That feels so good! I’m gonna come, oh god!” Josh thrusts into Kyle’s mouth, self control lost in the rush of pleasure.

Pressing firmly on Josh’s prostate through his taint Kyle moans around Josh. The vibrations finally pull Josh over the edge, stilling as he comes, moans reverberating through the bathroom. Kyle swallows and stands up wiping his mouth. Josh slumps against the railing, boneless. Pulling up his pants he looks down at Kyle.

“That was...Incredible.”

Kyle smiles, standing slowly as his knees crack loudly in the empty bathroom.

“I’m good at what I do.”

Grabbing his hoodie from the floor he pulls it over his head, ruffling his mop of curls in the process. Dropping his hood back he glances at Josh, doing a quick double-take. Josh is hunched over, shoulders shaking as he slides down the wall to sit on the cool floor. Sitting next to him Kyle rub the back of his neck.

“What’s wrong? Did my blow job ruin all the previous ones you had?”

“I’ve never- That was the first I’ve ever had.” Josh answers thickly scrubbing at his watering eyes. Folding his hands in his lap he continues.  
“I’ve never...um...That was the first uh..” Josh’s cheeks turn pink and then a deep shade of red as he talks.

“That was the first orgasm I’ve had that I … Didn’t cause.”

Kyle sits up straight, holding a hand up.

“Wait, so you’re telling me you’re a virgin? That you’ve never... Never even had a handy from someone?”

“No.” Josh says shaking his head.

“Haha! You’re like Holden Caulfield. Except successful!” Kyle says doubling over in laughter.

“Fuck you.” Josh stands up, buttoning his jeans. “If you’re done insulting me then I think we’re done here.” 

Still sniffling Josh strides out of the stall and to the sink to wash up. Turning the tap to cold he splashes his face to wash away the sweat and tears. Kyle steps behind Josh, laying a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I forget sometimes that not everybody is as desensitized to this culture as I am.”

Josh turns around, wiping his hands on his pants.

“Maybe I just jumped the gun. Maybe I’m not ready for this. Or maybe I’m one of those folks who’ll always cry during sex.”

Smiling, Kyle clapped Josh on the shoulder.

“First times are always emotionally charged. Whether you’re with a whore or not.”

Turning he walks out of the bathroom, making his way toward the booth. Josh catches up to him, tugging him to a stop right before the booth.

“You’re not a whore.”

Kyle laughs humorlessly. “No, I’m just a kid who gets rides by sucking cock.”

Brushing by Josh he slides into the booth next to Tyler.Tyler is hunched over the table hugging Kyle’s bag. He’s snoring and a string of drool is collecting on the back of his arm. Shaking him Kyle wakes him.

“Hey, Josh is gonna pay and then we’re gonna go.”

Scrubbing his eyes Tyler yawns. “Did you figure it out?”

Laughing Kyle replies, “Yeah. We did. Let's go.”


	2. That Time Tyler Had Two Red Tally Marks At The Same Time  (Soulmate AU) [Tyler Joseph/Jenna Joseph]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Tyler met Jenna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the soulmate!AU where every time you fall in love you get a red tally mark. Black means it's unrequited, a scar means they died. White means you've fallen out of love. Pale pink means the scar is still brand new, and will darken in a few days.

Tyler woke up rubbing his sleep-crusted eyes. Sitting up he remembered that he was off tour and laid back to enjoy the silence of the early morning. Sunlight was filtering through the cracks of the blind of his window. He thought about what happened last night. 

~~~~~~

“Hey Tyler! Let’s go to this party down the block!” Mark was on the other end of the phone, sounding rushed.

“I don’t want to go to a party tonight Mark. It’s the first week off tour. I just want to relax.” Tyler had been curled up on the couch in his pjs watching some terrible rom-com on Life.

“No no no. I know what’s gonna happen. You’re gonna isolate yourself and then get really depressed. You’re coming to this party whether you like it or not. Now, find something decent to wear. I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.” The line died as Mark hung up abruptly.

So Tyler had gotten dressed. Mark can be very insistent. He had thrown on a t-shirt and grabbed a pair of mostly clean jeans from his hamper and slipped into some Converse tennies. By the time he was tidying up his hair Mark was knocking on the door. 

“Alright, so this party is gonna be cool. Bunch of college kids. There’s gonna be good music and lots of lovely ladies.” Mark hopped into the driver’s seat, having unlocked the door for Tyler.

“Ugh I’m not interested in any lovely ladies Mark.”

“Look, just cause you have a active tally mark doesn’t mean you can’t play the field. Sides, you don’t even know who that mark is for.” Mark said.

~o~o~o~o~o~

The party was huge, spilling out into the street and eating into neighboring houses on the street. Mark parked a few blocks away and as he and Tyler walked towards the main house he tried to convince Mark to leave.

“Mark, Mark this is ridiculous. This is gonna set off a panic attack or something. Let’s leave.” Tyler said.

“No. Just try to find someone to talk to.” Mark said.

Reaching the main house Mark didn’t even knock as he opened the door, walking right in. Tyler followed, hanging his head as he resigned himself to a headache and being bored in a corner. He sat down on a stool in the kitchen. The counter was filled with snacks and the fridge was adorned with a sign that read “Please slam shut. Very full.” Tyler picked at the chex mix in the bowl in front of him, trying to find the rye chips. A gaggle of girls crowded the room, filling it with laughter. 

“Hey, leave some rye chips for the rest of us dude.” A tall blonde girl with the bluest eyes Tyler had ever seen smacked his hand to stop him from rifling through the chex mix.   
“Sorry.” He munched on a chip he had already collected.

“I’m Tyler.”

“I’m Jenna.” She looked him up and down, clearly not impressed by his five minute wardrobe change.

“Why are you here in the kitchen instead of out there with the rest of the life of the party?” She pulled a stool out from underneath the island and sat on it, turning to dig through the chex mix herself, looking for pretzels.

“My friend Mark dragged me here under the guise of caring about me. He didn’t want me to get depressed off tour.”

“Off tour?” Jenna asked crunching a pretzel in half.

“Yeah, I’m in a band. We’re not very popular yet. Still fairly local.” Tyler blushed, jeez what a terrible conversation.

Jenna nodded. “Cool. Hey, look, if your friend cares so much about you, you should at least try to enjoy the party. Don’t get stuck inside your own head.” She stood up wiping her hands on her frayed jean shorts. 

“Seriously, there’s some cool music and spin the bottle might happen later.” She winked at him and walked out the door. Her friends followed laughing about some professor named “Butte”.

So naturally Tyler had left the kitchen and joined the party, sticking to the edges trying to avoid drunk people and getting beer spilled on him. There indeed was cool music and he found an unoccupied space of couch to sit on as he let the many varied conversations flow around him. Closing his eyes he listened as some girl argued with her boyfriend.

“No, I don’t care that it’s the only chance you’ll have to see them, my mom is in the hospital. You’ll just have to wait for the next tour to come around. Or go without me. I don’t care.”

“Sarah, please. Your mom is in the hospital every other month. She herself said to go. Just come with me.”

“No Matt. My mom is more important. If you don’t drop it I’m leaving.” Sarah said.

“Ugh, fine. Do you wanna make out?” Matt asked.

“No, look! They’re setting up spin the bottle!”

Tyler opened his eyes to a group sitting in a circle in front of him with a bottle in the middle. Mark was on the other side and spotted Tyler.  
“Tyler get your ass over here and join in!”

Reluctantly Tyler sat in the circle, apologizing as the people on either side of him shuffled over to make room.

Jenna stood in the middle of the circle clapping her hands.

“Clap three times if you can hear me.” She clapped and waited for people to clap before continuing.

“Ok, so we’re playing spin the bottle, but with a twist. This version is called Slap or Kiss.” 

“Sounds kinky!” Mark called out.

“No, it’s quite painful actually. So, you spin the bottle and it lands on the target. You leave the room and then we vote on if the target kisses or slaps you. And it has to be a full slap. No theater stuff folks. Ok! Let’s go!” Jenna sat down in the vacant spot on the circle.

“Wait, who goes first?” A petite brunette piped up.

“I vote Jenna since she knows how to play.” Another player said, adjusting his glasses to sit higher up on his nose.

“Fine, ok.” Jenna reached forward and spun the bottle. The whole group leaned forward and waited with baited breath to see who it would land on. Slowing to a stop in front of a guy in a decked out letter jacket everyone laughed. Jenna stood up and left the room, standing outside the door waiting to be called back in.

The group started talking getting loud before Mark finally said, “Ok, raise your hand if he should slap her!”

Four people raised their hands before looking around the rest of the group of fifteen or so people. 

“Ok Tommy, you get to kiss Jenna.” 

Tommy pumped his fist. “Good, cause I really didn’t want to leave a handprint on Jenna. I live next door to her parents. I don’t want to have to lie about that one.”

Calling Jenna back in the room she sat in the middle of the circle. Tommy scooched forward on his butt to sit in front of her. He leaned in and kissed her chastely. Jenna laughed.

“Jeez Tommy, you can do better than that. I’ve heard Mindy talk about your kissing abilities.”

Grinning Tommy swooped in and kissed her in earnest, tilting his head to the side to get a better angle. Tyler clenched his fists in his lap suddenly jealous. If Tommy has a girlfriend he shouldn’t be kissing someone else. This game is dumb.

Tommy broke off and sat back in his spot. “So it’s my turn, right?”

He spun the bottle, starting the game again. It continued at a steady pace, more people getting kissed than slapped, but those who got slapped laughed it off, usually holding their cheeks. Tyler kissed the brunette girl, and then spun the bottle, mouth dropping open when it landed on Jenna. He smiled at her as he left the room, awaiting his fate. Standing on the porch he watch the stars trying to listen as the group in the room got loud before quieting down. The porch door opened and Mark poked his head out.  
“Come on in dude.”

Tyler walked back in, butterflies in his stomach and hands trembling, he sat down in the center of the ring. Jenna shook her head.

“Stand up Tyler.”

He shook his head as he stood, just his luck he’d get slapped by the prettiest girl in the room. Squaring off he said, “Try not to leave too bad a mark. I make a living with my face.”

Jenna laughed before stepping close to him. She shook her head. Tyler’s mouth went dry and his palms started to sweat. Her eyes lit up as she smiled, leaning forward she kissed him slowly. He mouth was warm, the caress of her lips softer than he thought they could be. She tasted tentatively with her tongue and Tyler opened his mouth, a small moan escaping. Jenna pulled away, resting her forehead on Tyler’s, closing her eyes.

“Not bad for your first kiss loverboy.” Mark shouted out.

Tyler broke apart from Jenna quickly, blood rushing to his face in embarrassment. He ducked his head and sat down, avoiding looking at Jenna though he desperately wanted to. The game continued on but Tyler didn’t pay much attention, leaving the game after a couple more people got kissed. He went and sat on the porch to watch the stars, not that many were visible with all the light pollution but still, watching the sky was better than watching people not have their first kiss in front of twenty other people.

After a few minutes Jenna stepped out onto the porch. She saw Tyler hunched over the railing, head tilted up towards the sky. Holding two cups of soda she walked over and sat down in the chair next to him.

“I brought you some pop.”

Tyler started, turning around quickly. He blushed when he saw her. 

“Thanks. Why aren’t you in there playing spin the bottle?”

Jenna took a long pull of her drink before answering.

“It’s devolved into slap only and I’m not about to explain to my roommates why I have handprints all over my face. And anyway, kissing people who’ve been drinking nothing but piss-water is not something I’m into.”

Tyler nodded. “Beer’s the grossest thing I’ve ever tasted.”

“I know, right? The idea that you have to ‘acquire a taste’ for it is ridiculous. Just let people not like it, right?” Jenna made a face, frowning and sticking out her tongue.

“But people are just too obsessed with alcohol in general in my opinion.” Tyler said, setting his empty cup on the railing.

“What do you mean?”

“Well, just… The idea of getting drunk just to get drunk? How much do you have to hate your life to do that? Once I can understand to see how you act when you get blitzed, but over and over and over?” Tyler stood, vibrating with indignant energy.

“I just find it an irresponsible waste of time. You could spend that energy and time doing something way more productive. If you have so many emotions you can’t even process them and get drunk instead, take up painting or something.” He gestured wildly with his hands, stopping when Jenna laughed.

“You’ve thought about this a lot, haven’t you?” Jenna stood and leaned on the railing, turning her head to look at Tyler.

Tyler nodded sheepishly, trying to tone down his nervous energy. “I just have a lot of feelings.”

Jenna looked up at the sky, trying to pick out constellations. Tyler stood next to her, their shoulders brushing. Tyler could feel the heat of her through his thin t-shirt. Her bare shoulders pimpled with goosebumps, and she shivered suddenly. Tyler wrapped his arm around her, trying not to trap her hair against her back.

“If I had a jacket I’d give it to you.”

Jenna laughed, turning in arm to face him. “Was that really your first kiss?”

Tyler blushed again, “Yeah. Unless you count the time I kissed a girl in kindergarten.”

“No, that totally doesn’t count.” Jenna bit her lip, brows furrowed in concentration. “Do you want to try again? This time not in front of an audience?”

Tyler swallowed thickly. He nodded. “If you’re fine with it.”

“I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t.” Jenna smiled wide. “Kiss me how you’d want your perfect first kiss to go.”

Tyler nodded. Leaning forward he cupped her chin and kissed her chastely on the lips before pulling back. He looked into her eyes, the clearest blue sparkling in the dim light from the door. He leaned back down and kissed her again, opening his mouth to deepen the kiss. He pulled back again, smiling.

“You kiss really well.” Jenna said, cheeks pink.

“Thank y-” Tyler broke off when Mark ran out the door shrieking. There were two bright red hand prints on his face, one on each cheek.

“OKOKOK Tyler we gotta go, the host just brought out a FUCKHUGE snake. Say bye to your dime-piece and let’s scatter!” Sprinting down the driveway Mark ran towards the car.

Jenna pulled away from Tyler, “Dime-piece?!”

Tyler nodded, “It’s just something Mark says about girls who he might not be serious about.”

“Do you say it about people you’re not serious about?” Jenna said.

“No. I only say it about people I’m serious about. Mark started making fun of me for it.” Tyler said.

“Would you consider me a dime-piece?” Jenna asked, biting her lip.

“I think so. You’re at least a pretty penny.” Tyler smiled, eyes crinkling at the corners.

Jenna laughed. “Well, you better go catch your friend, if Jacob brought the snake out that’s usually a signal the party’s over anyway.”

Tyler waved as he stepped off the porch. Running to catch up to Mark he thought about the red mark already on his wrist. Maybe there was more to the soulmates thing than he knew about. Some people were born with red marks and they didn’t know who they loved until they met them. Maybe that’s what this mark was. Maybe it was Jenna’s mark.

Mark dropped him off at his house, teasing him about Jenna.

“So, she gave you a pity kiss then?”

“Jealous cause all you got were slaps?” Tyler opened his front door shouting over his shoulder, “Text me if you got to any more parties!”

Mark grinned as he revved the engine on his truck before peeling out of the driveway.

~~~~~~

Laying in bed Tyler grinned. He got up and hopped in the shower, going over the events. Jenna was beautiful, and he hoped he would see her again sometime soon. Stepping out and grabbing a towel to dry off something on his wrist caught his eye. Dropping the towel he stared at his wrist in confusion. There was a second tally mark. The old mark hadn’t scarred, hadn’t turned black. It was still bright red. But there was a new mark. A pale pink. Tyler hummed. He’d never seen such a thing. Two active tally marks? He’d have to ask Josh about it.

After drying off he got dressed. He went downstairs to breakfast, surprised to see his parents already up and about.

“Good morning Tyler, how was the party last night?” His mom asked looking up from the pancakes she was making.

“It was good.” He sat down at the island, picking up an apple out of the fruit bowl and biting into it. He asked with his mouth full, “Can a person have two active red marks at the same time?”

His mom turned around, pancake flipper in hand, “Yes, why do you ask?”

Tyler ducked his head. “I have a new mark. It’s not quite red, more pink, but my other mark is still red.”

His mom sighed. “You still don’t know who it is?”

“No.” Tyler bit into his apple, juice running down his chin.

“Well, this other love, you’ll just have to explain it to her.”

“I’ll try. I hope she understands.”

Stepping over to give her son a hug, Tyler’s mom ruffled his hair. “If she’s worth anything she will.”

Tyler nodded. “I think she will.”

He hoped so at least.


	3. Tyler Loves Kissing Josh (Kissing) [Tyler Joseph/Jenna Joseph/Josh Dun]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler kisses Josh. A lot. Jenna does too. :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bullet point fic on my tumblr and decided it was worthy of being in this. Cause they can't all be 3K plus monster chapters.

Tyler loves kissing Josh. He’s kissed him right before going on stage, short and quick because there are cameras around. He’s kissed him long and slow on the bus because there’s no one there but Mark but Mark doesn’t give a shit. Tyler’s kissed Josh awake in the hotel when Josh’s pressed snooze too many times, trailing kisses down his chest and then blowing messy raspberries on Josh’s stomach.

He’s kissed him after beating Josh at the umpteenth round of Mario Kart, Josh pouting before kissing back hungrily, abandoning the controller on the floor before pressing Tyler back into the couch. Hands grabbing everywhere at once before settling on slipping underneath Tyler’s shirt, running up and down his torso. Tyler gasping like he’s dying, bucking into the soft touch needily. Tyler biting Josh’s lips and leaning his head back when Josh grinds against him, both breaking away quickly when the bus door opens.

Tyler’s kissed Josh in selfies with Mark, captioned “Just boys bein’ boys!!!”

Tyler’s kissed Josh in front of Jenna, casually, uncaring. Leaning back in surprise when she joins in, kissing Josh on his cheek before hugging them both with a muttered “Finally!”

Tyler’s kissed Josh full on the lips in a selfie, blushing hard, ears pink and cheeks red, captioned “..::I love this alien::..”

Tyler posting a vine that goes:

Tyler: Hey, Jenna can you give something to Josh for me?”  
Jenna: Sure, what?  
Tyler: ***presses gentle kiss to her cheek***  
_Scene change_  
Jenna: Josh, Tyler wanted me to give you something.  
Josh: Ok.  
Jenna: ***kisses Josh full on the mouth***  
Josh: ***blushes hardcore***

Tyler finally tweeting that he and Josh and Jenna are in a polyship. The picture attached is of Tyler and Jenna kissing both of Josh’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS. I call this ship "OT3: The Three Js" in my head.


	4. Josh Smokes [Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got the inspo for this from the first picture in this post: http://lilskeletonprince.tumblr.com/post/127890214131/josh-dun-drugsalcohol
> 
> And from this post: http://twentyonecopilots.tumblr.com/post/120545327196/topupdatez-josh-tampa-bay-6115-good

Josh smokes. It’s not something he’s proud of, but it’s something he picked up in high school and he just can’t seem to kick it. The craving only gets really bad right after an anxiety attack. He only gives in and drives down to the gas station to buy a pack of menthols when there’s no one around to help him down from the anxiety attacks. And sometimes he’ll smoke one right before going on stage if the crowd seems more like a sea of people than a crowd of friends. 

Tyler hates it. He hates how it smells bad, how it stains Josh’s hands, the image it could give Josh.

Josh is pretty sure that as much as Tyler hates it, he thinks it looks cool. Josh has caught Tyler sneaking glances at him while he finishes his cigarette, chewing his lips raw. And sometimes Josh lights up just to have Tyler look at him like that. Like he’s some forbidden piece of fruit that Tyler desperately wants to pluck off the vine and devour whole. The things Josh does to get a hint to Tyler. 

After the show at the most recent shitty venue they’re waiting for the bus to roll up. It’s raining and they’re crowded under the world's tiniest, thinnest awning. Josh feels the craving start as the anxiety in his head starts up the endless game of what-ifs. He taps his fingers on his legs, bouncing on the balls of his toes. He bumps into Tyler as he bounces, and almost pushes him from beneath the awning and into the rain.

“Josh, just go smoke already! Don’t push me into the rain!” Tyler shoves Josh back as he scrambles under the awning again.

Josh nods, pulling his pack out of his back pocket. Opening the pack carefully he shields the cigarette from the rain as he slips the pack back into his pocket. Holding the cigarette firmly between his lips he lights it and steps out from underneath the awning to smoke. He doesn’t want Tyler to have to breath in any poison. He leans against the wall of the venue as he gets soaked, trying to keep his cigarette lit. He closes his eyes as he feels the burn of the menthol all the way down his throat. The relief that calms his anxiety is intoxicating. Exhaling smoke Tyler catches Josh’s eye. He’s hunched up underneath the awning, head tilted towards Josh, but his eyes are fixed on his feet. He huffs and straightens his back. His lip is caught in his teeth and Josh can see blood blooming through torn skin. 

He stubs his cigarette out on the wall and crosses the distance separating them and kisses Tyler open mouthed and gasping like he’s dying, cause Tyler chewing on his lips will be the downfall of Josh. They kiss until they run out of breath, laughing and leaning against each other.

“I can’t believe you think I look hot while I smoke.” Josh says, eyes crinkling at the corners as he laughs.

“What can I say, the bad boy image suits you.” Tyler says shrugging.

They stand together, necking until the bus rolls up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're into it you can find me at my tumblr: joshdrumisthebestdunner.tumblr.com


	5. Holiday Break [Tyler Joseph/Jenna Joseph/Josh Dun]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler and Jenna invite Josh into their relationship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally supposed to be a 500 word prompt about my OT3 sliding around newly waxed floors in theirs socks but it's now 3300 words of plot. Sorry not sorry.

During the holiday break of the tour everyone decided that it would be easiest if they all crashed at Tyler and Jenna’s new house. Josh didn’t want to go back to LA just to have to turn around and fly back to visit his family and the friends that he had in LA would be traveling away anyway. Josh set up in one of the guest bedrooms, unpacking his bags into the cedar chest of drawers. The only unfortunate part was that the kitchen and dining rooms were being re-waxed as the contractors did a shoddy job the first time round. 

They’d been assured though that it wouldn’t be more than a day before it was safe to walk on.

Josh went downstairs to the living room, looking at all the pictures adorning the walls as he went. Some were wedding photos, there were pictures of cousins, nieces and nephews, and other various family. He straightened the odd crooked one here and there before he went and sat down in the recliner. Tyler and Jenna were cuddled up on the couch unwinding from the long day of travel.

Tyler opened one eye and squinted at Josh. He was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, head resting atop of them.

“You know, you don’t have to isolate yourself over there.”

Jenna turned her head to see what Josh was doing. She laughed and said, “Joshie, get your butt over here and cuddle with us.”

Tyler nodded in agreement.

“Don’t be shy.”

Josh lifted his head, cheek patterned by the texture of his jeans. He slowly unfolded his legs as his knees popped, before sitting on the end of the couch. Jenna uncurled from Tyler and pulled Josh to the center of the couch before leaning against his chest. Tyler moved to Josh’s other side and slung his arm around Josh’s shoulders.

“If you want something just ask. We’re all equal here.” Jenna said.

Josh nodded.

“It’s just so new. I didn’t think this would ever happen.” He picked at his fingernails. “I guess I’m still processing it all.”

“That’s fine. Take your time.” Jenna said.

Tyler nuzzled Josh’s neck and said, “Whatever you wanna do, man. If it gets to be too much don’t feel bad if you need to back out. We want you to be comfortable.” 

He kissed Josh on the cheek before pulling away. Josh followed, cupping Tyler’s face and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. Tyler closed his eyes and opened his mouth, letting Josh take charge. Jenna sat back against the couch to watch, carding her fingers through her hair. Finally breaking the kiss Josh rested his forehead against Tyler’s.

“Am I allowed to kiss Jenna?”

Tyler laughed.

“That’s not my decision. Ask her yourself.”

Josh pulled away from Tyler and turned to Jenna, opening his mouth to ask when she leaned forward and caught his mouth in a deep kiss. She pressed her hands against his chest as she moved to straddle his lap, knees on either side of his thighs. Josh moaned, reaching up to grip her hips.

“She likes her spine getting rubbed.” Tyler suggested, his voice thick.

Josh reached a hand up and stoked Jenna’s spine through her shirt, eliciting a moan from her as she ground against his lap. She broke the kiss and leaned back still bracing herself against Josh’s chest.

“I really want to keep going, but we need to slow down.” She emphasized it by grinding against Josh’s growing hard-on. He gasped, leaning his head back and gripping her hips hard enough to bruise.

“I think Josh should decide.” Tyler said. His eyes were dark, pupils eating up the colour until only the thinnest ring remained.

“Ok. Josh, what do you want to do?” Jenna asked as she stilled her movements.  
Josh panted, trying to catch his breath. He looked between Tyler and Jenna nervously. biting his lip he said, “Uh. I want… Tyler, I want to…”

He trailed off as his cheeks bloomed with red. He ducked his head to his chest and mumbled, “I want to have sex with Jenna.”

“I’m sorry, what? I didn’t hear you.” Tyler said as the corner of his mouth twitched.

Josh huffed as he turned his head away from Jenna.

“I want to fuck Jenna.” He said clearly.

Tyler smirked and leaned forward.

“You want to have sex with Jenna? Josh, you want to fuck my wife?”

Josh paled at the tension in Tyler’s voice.

“I mean - I just - You said be honest!”

Jenna groaned, climbed off Josh, and stood in the middle of the living room. Shaking her finger at Tyler she said, “Be nice Ty. The last thing we need is Josh having a panic attack because you couldn’t keep your dirty mouth shut.”

She grabbed Josh by the wrists and tugged him up to stand in front of her, pulling him into a tight hug. She rubbed his back as he clung to her.

“Josh, it’s fine. If you want to have sex with me that’s fine, but I think it’s something we should work up to.”

Stepping back she looked him in the eye, her face turning serious.

“And I forgot to mention it earlier, but I want all of us to go get tested before anything serious happens.”

“Ooh, that’s a good idea. Especially considering we haven’t in awhile.” Tyler said from the couch.

Josh turned to look at Tyler quizzically.

“Why would you need to?”

Jenna laughed. 

“Well, we had a one-night stand while ago. So, it’d be good for us anyway.”

“I’m not the first person you’ve invited in?” Josh asked.

“No. Are you upset?” Tyler said.

Josh shook his head.

“I’m actually relieved. I was afraid none of us would know how to do this.”

Jenna laughed and hugged Josh’s side.

“Don’t worry. We got you covered.” She yawned and stretched.

“I think we should finish talking when we get up. I’m about to fall over.” She leaned bodily against Josh, pushing him over a step.

Tyler got up from the couch and hugged Josh, gripping the back of his shirt in his fist.

“Seriously, don’t be afraid to speak up. Even if you want to stop. Especially if you want to stop.”

He pulled back and rested his hands on Josh’s shoulders.

“We love you Josh. And we don’t want anything to hurt you.”

Josh nodded and yawned.

“I second going to bed.”

They all went upstairs, Tyler and Jenna turning left at the top and Josh turning right, to go to their rooms. In his room Josh shucked off his jeans and t-shirt before sliding in between the cool sheets of his bed. He crossed his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling going over the events that had Tyler approach him.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Sound check, two shows ago:

Tyler was talking to the sound guy through his in-ear. Josh could only hear half the conversation, but it didn’t sound good. Tyler got up on the mic to answer the sound guy.

“Look, I don’t care about the technical details, just tell me what I can do to get the ringing to stop.”

Backing off he nervously tuned his uke, chewing his lip. He nodded and got up on the mic again.

“Ok, I’ll do my best.”

From behind his drum set Josh called out, “What’s wrong Ty?”

“My in-ears are ringing. The sound guy's gonna try to adjust the EQ to see if that helps.”

After sound check they went back to the bus, the sounds of the front liner’s checks drifting through the windows. Jenna was lounging on the couch munching on gummi bears and scrolling through her phone. She perked up when Tyler leaned down and kissed her.

“Ty, look at this adorable fanart someone mentioned me in!”

Turning her phone towards him he glanced at it. It showed a cartoony re-draw of a frame from the vine where Ty and Jenna were holding hands with Josh third-wheeling off to the side. Except in the drawing Josh was in the middle holding both their hands blushing with hearts all over the picture. The caption said, “OT3: The Cutest Beans. I’m absolute shipping trash guys.”

Tyler laughed.

“That’s pretty cute.” Glancing at Josh he said, “Shame it’s never going to happen.”

“You never know.” Jenna replied.

Josh pulled his earbud out.

“Shame what’s never going to happen?”

Tyler opened his mouth to answer when Jenna interjected, laughing, “That you’ll never be abducted by aliens.”

Josh laughed and said as he put his earbud back in, “Why would I need to be abducted by aliens when I already am one?”

Tyler pulled out his phone and texted Jenna.

**To Jenna:  
** **Why did you interrupt me?  
**This will never happen if we don’t start dropping anvils on his head. Hints haven’t worked.****

**From Jenna:  
** **I don’t want to scare him off.  
**I think we should formally invite him in. But I get you with the hints. Mark said something about it earlier.****

**To Jenna:  
**What’d he say?** **

**From Jenna:  
**Basically that Josh thought we were just teasing about the fans shipping us.** **

**To Jenna:  
** **Oh god.  
**I totally agree with you. A formal invite is much better.****

**To Jenna:  
**When should we invite him?** **

**From Jenna:  
**Tonight after the show? Invite him up to our room for dinner or something.** **

Tyler leaned over and kissed Jenna’s cheek and whispered in her ear, “You always have the best ideas.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show that night was a huge success. It was sold out and the crowd was so responsive. Afterwards Tyler and Josh went out to meet fans and take pictures with them. When they had hugged the last fan they went back to the bus. Jenna hugged Tyler before turning to Josh.

“Do you want to have dinner with me and Ty in our room?”

“Sure, sounds good.”

The bus arrived at the hotel and they clambered off, carrying their various pieces of luggage. Josh swung by his room to drop off his bag and change into some basketball shorts. He stuck his door card in his pocket and walked down the hall to Tyler and Jenna’s room. Stopping in front of the door he knocked, rocking on his feet while he waited for them to answer the door.

Tyler opened the door and grinned. He was wearing his mickey shirt and jeans, left hand stuck in his back pocket. Ushering Josh inside he said, “We waited to order until you got here.”

Jenna sat cross-legged on the bed, a book in front of her. She closed it and put it in her bag next to the bed when Josh sat down on the edge of the bed. She scooted forward and leaned on him, hugging his shoulders and rubbing them when he started.

Tyler tossed a menu at Josh.

“You pick, I’ll order.”

Scanning through the menu Josh asked, “Jenna, do you have any preferences?”

“No.” She leaned her head on his shoulder, dropping a hand down his chest and gripped his waist with the other. Josh tensed up, glancing at Tyler. Tyler smiled, leaning against the small table set against the wall. 

“So, um, let’s just do the grilled cheese and tomato soup? That looks really good.” He flashed the picture at Tyler who leaned forward and nodded.

Tyler picked up the room phone and called service. While he was ordering Jenna pulled Josh down against the bed and curled against him, tangling her legs with his. He shifted uncomfortably, trying not to be inappropriate. He turned his head to look at her, breath catching in the back of his throat when their eyes met. Jenna’s eyes were sparkling, pupils blown and her cheeks flushed. She grinned and snuggled closer. Josh sat up, shifting out of her grasp as Tyler hung up the phone.

“The food will be up here in about 20 minutes.” He flicked his eyes between Josh sitting up, shoulders tense and hands folded in his lap to Jenna laying on the bed, cheeks red and eyes hooded.

He sat down on the bed between them. Josh started, and he tilted his head at Tyler questioningly.

“Tyler? What’s wrong?”

Tyler sighed, glancing at Jenna.

“Nothing’s wrong. But we have something really important to talk to you about.” He rubbed the back of his neck sighing. He kicked off his shoes before pulling his feet onto the bed and crossing them.

“What’s going on?” Josh shifted to mimic Tyler’s posture, relaxing slightly when Jenna leaned against Tyler instead of him.

“Well...there’s really no easy way to say it, so I’m just going to lay it out on the table.” Tyler said, sitting up straight.

“Jenna and I have been trying to drop some hints for awhile, but we figured it’d be best if we just straight up told you.”

Josh leaned forward, breath hitching.

“Tell me what Tyler?” His eyes filled with worry.

Tyler chewed his lip and sucked air through his teeth.

“We want to invite you into our relationship. In whatever way you’re comfortable with. But we want you Josh.” Tyler ducked his head as he blushed, unable to look Josh in the eye as he waited for an answer.

Josh sat back flabbergasted. He looked at Jenna for confirmation who nodded.

“It’s been building up for a while, and well. Like Tyler said, we’ve been hinting but either you’ve been too polite to act on our hints or you just haven’t picked up on them. We got impatient.” She paused, brushing hair out of her face. 

“If you’re curious I brought it up first.” She chuckled, before continuing, “If you’re not interested at all that’s fine. We’ll never bring it up again.”

Josh looked at his hands, picking his fingernails while he thought. Finally he lifted his head.

“I’m interested, but how is it going to work? You guys have been together forever and I don’t want to get in between that. I don’t want to mess anything up. Ty, I don’t want to ruin the best thing you’ve ever had.” His voice cracked, and he swallowed thickly.

“You’re my best friend and I could never forgive myself if I ruined the bond you and Jenna have.”

Tyler threw his head back and laughed.

“Josh, you could never ruin anything. You could only make everything better. True, Jenna brought it up first, but as soon as I seriously considered it I realized I wanted this so much.” He sobered up, reached forward and took hold of Josh’s hand.

“You’re my best friend. And I love you so, so, so much. You could never ruin anything.”

Josh nodded hesitantly.

“So how will it work? Like, just the same but with more cuddles?” He side-eyed Jenna who whistled innocently.

“If that’s what you’re comfortable with. But we were hoping you’d be up for more…” Tyler trailed off, gesturing loosely with his hands.

“We’d like to have sex with you if you’re comfortable with it.” Jenna finished.

Josh stood up, and started pacing in front of the bed.

“Ok, wait. So, you said you’ve been dropping hints for a while and then even though I obviously haven’t noticed them you decide ‘Screw it. Let’s drop a bomb on Josh and just tell him we want to fuck him’!? That’s a pretty quick progression.” He spun and stood in front of Tyler.

“Wait. How long is ‘a while’?”

Tyler swallowed.

“About six months.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. It’s gotten to the point even Mark’s noticed.” Tyler said.

“He said we should just tell you.” Jenna added.

“Why didn’t you say anything when we started getting more handsy and affectionate with you?” Tyler asked.

Josh shrugged.

“I didn’t want to rock the boat.” He looked at the floor, chewing his lip.

“I was afraid that if I said anything it’d stop. That you’d get all wrapped up in Jenna and forget about me.”

Tyler stood up to hug Josh.

“Josh, I could never forget about you.”

There was a knock on the door and Tyler pulled away to get the food. He set it on the table so they could all dig in. They continued talking about the relationship, hammering out small details and reassuring Josh that if he was uncomfortable with it he could back out at any time.

~o~o~o~o~o~

Josh rolled over on his side and finally fell asleep. The next morning he woke up to sunlight streaming in between the cracks of the blinds. It fell across his bed and into his eyes making sleep impossible. He sat up and checked the time on his phone. 6:21 am. Tyler probably wasn’t awake yet, but he decided to go downstairs and try to find something to eat. Josh stood on the hardwood floor of his bedroom wincing at the cold. He dug around in his duffle for some socks, settling on a pair with aliens all over them. He went downstairs and walked up to the part of the floor that had been recently waxed. Testing it gingerly, he went into the kitchen and rummaged around in the fridge for anything edible. He pulled some sandwich supplies out and turned to put it on the counter when he slipped and fell on his butt.

“Oh my god.”

He looked up from the floor and saw Jenna standing in the doorway giggling. She was wearing a loose tank top and sleep shorts with bunnies on them. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun and little wisps had escaped to frame her face.

“Did you not see the note they left?” Jenna asked carefully stepping into the kitchen.

“No?” Josh said as he got up, picking up the lunch meat and cheese he had dropped and put it on the counter.

“Yeah, the floor’s really slippery.”

“No duh.” Josh rolled his eyes.

“Tyler still asleep?”

Jenna nodded as she pulled a floral print plate and a bowl out of the cupboard. She handed the plate to Josh on her way to the pantry. Digging around at the bottom she pulled out a bag of cereal and filled her bowl to the brim. She turned to go to the fridge and slipped. She grabbed onto the counter to keep from falling and threw a dirty look at Josh when he doubled over with laughter.

“This floor’s way too slick.” She stood up and started walking towards the fridge again. She shrieked when Josh bumped into her having ran and slid across the floor.

“Oh it is on!” She said as he scooted away.

They slipped around the kitchen shrieking and laughing trying to catch each other. Finally Josh grabbed her around the waist and spun her around as he sank to the floor. Panting with exertion Jenna got up and went to mess with her cereal when Josh grabbed ahold of her wrist and tugged her back down grunting as she fell on him. She laughed and slumped against him. Josh pressed a kiss to the top of her head, resting his cheek against her. He closed his eyes and sighed.

“I hope this works out.”

Jenna tilted her head up to look Josh in the eye.

“I think it will. As long as we don’t rush things.” She stood up, pulling Josh with her. Hugging him she said, “Take all the time you need. I’m fine with going slow.”

Josh nodded. There was a thump from the dining room followed by muffled cursing. Josh and Jenna poked their heads through the doorway to see Tyler on his side clutching his arm.

“Careful! The floor’s slippery!” Josh called out smirking.

Tyler got up still rubbing his arm and rolled his eyes at Josh. He penguin-walked over Jenna and kissed her. He turned and hugged Josh.

“What, no kiss for me?” Josh asked.

“Geez, fine.” Tyler laughed and kissed Josh. Pulling away he smiled.

“Happy?”

Josh nodded before pulling Ty and Jenna into a hug.

“I want this to work.”

Jenna’s stomach growled.

“And I want breakfast. Let’s eat!” Jenna said.

Tyler laughed and joined them in the kitchen to make breakfast. Josh smiled, it would work out. He knew it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I know I have it in this chapter, but please don't shove shipping stuff in people faces. Don't tag them in it or whatever. Just be nice and keep the shipping in the fandom. :3
> 
> Also, I have a tumblr if you're into that kind of thing: joshdrumisthebestdunner.tumblr.com


End file.
